


[SK][ABO]被全泰国最性感的男人威胁了03

by Liqing



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liqing/pseuds/Liqing





	[SK][ABO]被全泰国最性感的男人威胁了03

[SK][ABO]被全泰国最性感的男人威胁了03

 

＊＊＊＊

门刚打开，黑暗的屋子走进来两个人，走廊的亮光透进来洒在地上，不过很快就连这一点暖色的缝隙也没有了，门被残忍的关上。

昏暗玄关处，Krist气息极其不稳的软在singto怀里，却急不可耐的仰起头索吻，singto温柔的回应着，一只手挂着Krist的窄腰防止他摔倒，另一只手在墙上摸索。

回来的路上Krist就开始发情了，一路撩拨着singto，singto是忍了又忍才没在电梯里把人给办了。

Krist的吻如羽毛般轻轻扫过singto的喉结，脖颈，下巴。singto打开了灯，看到Krist面色上泛着不正常的红晕，眼神氤氲，充满水汽，楚楚可怜的样子里却透露出一股不服输的劲。

身上的体恤早在纠缠中胡乱翻起，singto的眼神紧盯着Krist腰上露出那节白嫩肌肤，不满足于Krist的蜻蜓点水，一个用力把人压在了墙上，膝盖骨顶进Krist的腿间，在臀缝处磨蹭。

Krist被蹭的越发感到空虚，singto的情欲也上来了，一触即发。两人一边胡乱吻着一边互相脱对方的衣服，singto宽厚的手掌有些粗暴的游走在Krist的腰上，给了Krist滚烫的皮肤带来一丝丝清凉与安慰，抚上乳头，带茧的指腹轻轻划过，揉捏按压。

掐了一下腰间，那处马上变红，Krist在双重抚慰下弯了腰，差点站不住，口中呜咽着：“啊！……呜……”

然后直接转过身扒下自己内裤，指了指自己的屁股，“哈……singto……直接进来。”

singto眼神暗了暗，伸手摸向Krist的臀缝，里面已经柔软到不需要润滑就能直接进入一指，singto用手指搅动着里面，按压着滚烫内壁，激起Krist阵阵惊呼。

“啊！……快进来。”

Krist放荡的扭着臀部，汗如雨下，浑身滚烫，急需singto来让他体内的躁动停止。

singto让Krist抵着墙，掏出自己的巨大，双手捏着Krist肉感十足的翘臀，一副蓄势待发的样子，然而他只是抵在臀缝处，在穴口缓缓磨蹭，就是不进去。

“你叫我哥哥我就进来。”

Krist要是有力气真想锤一下墙，这是什么恶趣味啊！

singto放佛会读心，低哑的笑声从后背传来：“我比你大，叫我一声P’sing不过分吧。”

singto极其忍耐的阴茎上冒出的点点精液，与Krist穴口处流出的蜜液渐渐融合，打湿了singto的阴茎，看起来萎靡极了。

singto贴上Krist后背，在他发红的耳畔低声催促道：“快点，只要你叫了……我就喂饱你。”

Krist被singto的言语激的颤了颤，下身太过于敏感，他只好羞耻的夹紧双腿，脸色爆红的缓缓开口：“哥……哥哥……”

“乖。”

singto一下子就插了进去，畅通无阻，在湿淋淋的小穴中来回进出着，每一下深处的顶弄都让Krist爽到欲仙欲死，浪叫连连，“啊！啊啊啊——”

singto抬起Krist一条腿，从侧面插入，这个姿势让阴茎进入的更深了，Krist只觉得他要顶到自己肚子了，连忙开口求饶：“呜……不行，太深了……”

大概是姿势的原因，singto只是深插了数十下，Krist就控制不住的射精了，白浊星星点点的射在了墙壁上，还有一部分溅到自己小腹上。

Krist这才意识到他们在玄关就做了这种事，一阵脸红，虽然他的发情期按理说应该结束了，但是singto的硬挺还在体内，Krist的情欲也没有完全褪去……

“去……去卧室……啊——”

singto把Krist翻了个身又重新从正面进入，然后托着屁股抱起来，Krist的双腿只好死死夹住singto的腰以免掉下去，singto就着这个交合的姿势走向卧室……

路上Krist是又惊又羞，没想到singto如此大胆，但他羞耻的又觉得很爽，singto的每一步都连带着交合处的扯动，给了Krist不一样的快感与刺激。

走到门前singto把Krist放下，站在Krist身后，粗长的肉棒顶住臀肉，Krist一阵羞耻，甚至感觉到有不明粘稠液体从他腿间滴落在地板上……

singto把Krist的手放在门把上，从身后握着，“自己开门好不好。”

说好的小奶狗呢！Krist怎么感觉被欺负的人是他呢？？？

Krist愤恨的想着，打开了房间的门，开门那一瞬间他就感觉整个人腾空了，还没反应过来怎么回事下一秒脸已经与床来了个亲密接触。

还好他的床够软……不然要破相了，他庆幸的想。

身后传来singto独特的低嗓，听得出他忍耐许久，确实，singto额头已经滴下汗，刚刚Krist射的时候他都忍住没射，现在看着自己硬到发胀的阴茎，感觉在忍下去要废了，“有安全套吗？”

Krist拉开床头抽屉，甩出一个，singto接住，微眯起双眼，眼神深不见底，“和别人做过？”

Krist没说话，他真的很不想承认自己没经验，显得好丢人啊。

singto用牙撕开，套上自己的巨大，动作一气呵成，然后抬起Krist的屁股，再一次进入。只不过这次比任何一次都要动作激烈，也不知是不是singto忍得太久……

“啊！啊啊啊呜……”

singto用粗大的下身征伐着他的领土，每一下都顶到致命的敏感点，如狂风暴雨般来势汹汹，而Krist就是风浪中的那一叶小扁舟，可怜又无助，他支起身子本能的想要往前爬，却被抓住脚踝拖了回来，singto不允许他有任何逃跑的想法。

singto狠狠顶弄着身下，眼神极深控制欲极强的扭过Krist的头，粗暴捏住脸颊，“说，有没有别人上过你？”

Krist硬生生的被逼出几滴生理泪水，为什么singto到了床上完全变了一个人？

Krist眼里带着意思倔强，可怜巴巴的开口：“没……没有。只有你上过行了吧！”

singto弯起嘴角，心情顿时好了不少，抱紧Krist吻他脖颈上的红痕，低声呢喃着：“kit……kit……”

若不是清楚他们之间的关系，Krist还真会以为singto爱惨了他呢……

最后singto在他体内又插了几十下，两人一起达到高潮顶峰，Krist射出时紧缩的小穴夹的singto也缴械了，即使隔着套子Krist也能感觉到滚烫的精液……Krist虚软的躺着，露出餍足的笑。

却在singto再一次压上来时意识到大事不好……singto放佛永远不会满足的小伙子对Krist做了一次又一次……

最后他都数不清有几次。

两人一起睡到中午，Krist在singto的怀里转醒，这才意识到起晚了，打开手机发现一堆未接来电，全是经纪人打来的……

Krist扶额，沉迷情欲害人呐，刚准备起床，singto就伸出一只胳膊压住Krist，“别去了，你今天还有可能发情……”

Krist一想，说的也是啊，于是干脆装病请假了。

结果到了晚上Krist也没发情，但是另一个人，在这呆了一天的singto却像发情了一样，压着自己亲吻，然后嗓音沙哑的贴着自己耳畔。

“做吧？kit。”

Krist已经被他压的硬了起来，又对上他湿漉漉的像小狗一样的眼神，一时不知道怎么拒绝。

不对，拒绝什么，他们各取所需。

singto摸了摸Krist的后穴，沙沙笑了，“嗯？你也很想要我吧。”

Krist抱紧singto的脖子，头埋在他的怀里，耳朵却渐渐红了。

“这种事情……不要问我。”

 

 

TBC


End file.
